The Seventh Element
by Bookworm622
Summary: Harry now learns that being Lord Fate has many disabilities, one being you can’t throw a party of dead people, the other is you can’t learn you own Fate, meaning he has no idea what he’s gotten himself into this time. Sequel to Wise Beyond Year Literally
1. Chapter 1

**The Seventh Element**

**Summary: Harry now learns that being Lord Fate has _many _disabilities, one being you can't throw a party of dead people, the other is you can't learn you own Fate, meaning he has no idea what he's gotten himself into this time. Sequel to Wise Beyond Year Literally**

**Rating: PG-13, some scenes of child abuse and violence. Mostly violence.**

**Author's note: I am going to keep it brief. Read it, review it, worship it… okay maybe not worship… How about enjoy, there much better**

**Bookworm622**

**Chapter one: Lord Fate**

A lone figure sat in a mahogany desk writing and sighing dozens of papers, trying not to scream in frustration as he re-wrote another paper he had messed up. After the fifth time of messing up the _same_ word, the young man groaned in frustration and threw his pen down.

Moving away from the desk, he ran a hand through his raven locks and rubbed his radiant green eyes (he had gotten his eyes sight correct after he had accepted The Lord Fate title). Leaning back on his chair, he wanted to remember how he got in this mess in the first place.

**_"What do you mean leave?" Harry asked his face flushed with frustration at the figures in front of him. _**

**"_Well My-," A tall woman began, her deep sapphire eyes shone with intelligence. She had waist length hair done in a complicated braid. _**

**"_Harry, my names Harry," Harry said sternly. _**

**"_Well Harry, once you are finished with this era, you will be coming back to Fates castle to learn your duties and powers and training with the last Lord Fate. Then you will be training with your ancestors at their era." _**

**"_Which is?" Harry asked, his green eyes sparkling with power. _**

**"_You know them as the Four Founders," She said, watching the young mans face change from confusion to happiness and excitement. _**

**"_YES!" he pumped a hand in the air and did a dance not unlike the one he did a few weeks before. The two other figures grinned as he danced around. _**

**"_So you mean, that after I leave the era of the Marauder's," Harry said, grinning at what he had dubbed his father's years at Hogwarts as, "That I then come to the castle, learn my duties and some of my powers them go to train with the four founders?" _**

**_The tall woman nodded. Harry grinned then glanced at the two figures sitting next to her. _**

**"_My Lady, who are these people?" 'My Lady' scowled slightly at what he had called her and murmured something in the ears of them both. The two figures hand dark clock on with their hood up so Harry couldn't see their faces. _**

**"_The one to my left is the Queen of Elves," Harry nodded to her in respect and bowed slightly. The Queen smiled and took down her hood. _**

**_She had deep brown hair that cascaded down to her waist, her deep green eyes shown with happiness. As expected, she had pointed ears. However, she was a tall Elf. _**

**"_Nice to meet you My Lord," Harry winced slightly. He hated when people used the words 'My Lord' it reminded him of 'Lord' Voldemort. _**

**"_And you to Lady Elf," she smiled. _**

**"_This is the King of Mages," the man under the clock took off his hood. _**

**_He had deep black hair which was messy like Harry's and he had sapphire eyes, which shown with courage. _**

**"_Nice to meet you," Harry gave a half bow. _**

**"_You too my lord," The man returned the gesture. _**

**"_As you probably have noticed you have both features from both these people," Lady Fates (the second in command) said. _**

**"_I have," Harry said, raising an eyebrow. _**

**"_You are related to the four kingdoms below us, the Elvin and mages just two of them," _**

**"_Does that mean when I inherited my powers do I get pointy ears?" Harry asked eagerly. He had always like elves when he was a child. _**

**"_Maybe My lord," Harry sighed and glanced around the large room. _**

**_It was about the size of a dining hall, with blue walls and high ceilings. Their were tiles in the floor (white marble) and a fireplace behind him. _**

**"_So," Harry said redirecting the attention of the other people in the room. "In the Fate castle there are honorable people who died in there?" _**

**_Lady fate nodded, not seeing where this was going. She knew Lord Fate may have wanted to see his parents and a few relatives but he seemed now not wanting to. _**

**"**_**It means we can have a party of dead people," He said, making the other people in the room snort.** _

Shaking his head, Harry James Potter or now known as Lord Fate, realized that wasn't how he got into this mess, it was a month ago when he had finished his training with Sal, Rowena, Godric and Helga (in the time of the founders, under the name of Ethan Slytherin) and he had accepted his powers and responsibility.

_"Ommph!" Harry exclaimed landing on his back; he had just left during a battle in the year of 1000 A.D., which would not be good for his health when Sal learns he (Ethan Slytherin, Harry Potter, and Lord Fate) was actually alive and well. Standing up, he did a quick aura check of the room to see for any threat or approaching people. Only to find Lady Fate approaching, he changed back to his regular appearance. _

_"Hello My Lord, I suspect from your clothing I took you out of something important." She surveyed his ragged and bloody battle robes. Harry just shrugged. _

_"Not to important, at least I got out of there without killing anyone important to the time stream. I hope Rose is alright," Harry said, thinking of the cheerful little girl he had thought to be his daughter. 'Spite the fact that she was the first of his line and his great-great-great-great- great time about two- Grandma. _

_"I called you here as you have finished your training, so you can accept your powers and rights as Lord Fate." Lady Fate wandlessly and wordlessly conjured up two ordinary mahogany chairs. _

_"More powers?" Harry said thinking of the endless list of powers he had already. _

_"Yes. You will have the knowledge of everything, everybody. It is like a filing case, you have millions of people, places and things in their all you have to do is pull up the file. I will have to warn you, when you get back to earth, your magic will be decreased; your wandless magic will be harder to use until you get your powers back in small doses._

_"Also, you will have a lot of work to do around here. Paperwork, people who have died need help finding their place and people who are going to die are the hardest. You have to inform them of when they are going to die a week ahead of time so they can get their will ready and everything else in order," Lady Fate said, almost without stopping to take a breath. _

_"I will accept my powers and rights," Harry said, not knowing the paper work coming to him. _

'I really need to think ahead of what I say,' Harry thought rubbing his aching head. Then a flash of blue aura came to his sight. Rowena was approaching; Harry changed his everyday robes into the white Lord Fate robes and morphed into 'Lord Fate'.

Lady Fate and he had agreed he should not keep his normal appearance as Lord Fate, incase of the future possibilities. Harry's 'Lord Fate' appearance included brown hair, deep blue eyes and lean body of an 18 year old.

"Hello My Lord- sorry Evan," Rowena said, correcting herself. Harry had also decided he wanted people to call him Evan instead of Lord Fate; it got on his nerves how elders called him that.

"Hey Row," Harry said, sitting up in his chair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thought you could use a load off," Row said, sitting on the pushchair opposite of his large desk.

"I do," Harry said, getting up and leaving his office. Row followed her braid swishing as she walked.

Walking down the long halls of the Fate castle, he looked at the doorplates, which inside contained families that had died. Normally he would visit them, but today he wanted to lie in the sun and listen to his father's song, Christmas Day.

Harry entered the entrance hall, a large chandelier overhead; its crystals sparkled from the large stained windows light gleamed on it. Harry opened the over large door, waved to Row and moved to a shady spot on the front lawn, shed his outer robes, conjured a blanket and lay down to take a well deserved nap.

**_'I felt the whip hit my back, its pain ripping through me, like someone dragging a knife against my back. I held back a moan for James's sake, hoping he would not feel guilty about these 20 lashes. _**

**_Each one made me feel like I was back at Private Drive as a young child, having what my uncle called a 'lesson' what I know was called a beating or child abuse. _**

_**Four more I told myself as I tensed up waiting for the whip to hit my back again. It did, ripping open another lash against my back. I moaned softly; I heard the Death Eaters around me laughing their heads off. I didn't know who they were laughing at, me or James. Probably both…'** _

Water splashed against Harry's face, he jolted awake to see the scowling face of Sal. Ever since he had 'lost' Ethan, he had become bitter as he had been after he had lost his son, Marvolo.

"What do you want," Harry croaked wringing out his shirt, hoping Sal had not seen the bump where his stitches were. Yes, he still had theses stupid stitches; since the curse had been magical, it takes years for the wound to heal. The reason he did not want Sal to see the bump is one of the last sword trainings they had together Sal had seem them.

_Harry dodged Sal first attack, but got his robes ripped right near his stitches. Harry scowled and cursed mentally. Harry quickly ended the fight by fake tripping, grabbing his dagger, knocking Sal's sword out of his hand and putting his dagger up against his throat, Harry's sword at his chest effectively winning the last round. _

_"Good job," Sal said, and then spotted the rip in his robes and the stitches in his right side. "What happened there?" _

_Harry glanced down at his stitches. He had forgotten to out a concealing charm on them as he did to the lash marks on his back. _

_"Err, an old injury never healed, I had to put stitches on them," Harry said, putting away his sword. Turning his back to Sal, he went to leave, but Sal placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. Harry came face to face with a concerned Salazar Slytherin. _

_"Why couldn't you have healed it?" Sal was referring to his healing powers he had developed. Harry shook his head. _

_"It was made by magic," Harry half- lied. The reason for the injury had been from magic and that was the reason it would not heal like muggle stitches did. _

_"Oh well at least I know how to identify you if you shape shift again," Sal said. Harry smiled, though inwardly he was worried when he had to go to the Fate's castle. Sal would be there and Harry would be under his Fate look but with the same scars made from magic, (he moved his lightning scar to his ribs)._

"I want," Sal snapped, jolting Harry from his memories, "For you to meet Lady Fate. She's been calling for you for a half an hour!" With that, he stalked off, his robes blowing after him, even if there was no breeze.

'How do they do that?' Harry thought as he folded up his towel and headed inside, with both his robe and his towel under his arm.

"MY LORD!" Harry's head shot up to see Lady Fates face (normally beautiful) twisted in fury and concern. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the same room he had met her in, and shit the door with a snap.

"What's wrong Lady?" he asked the concerned woman. She shoot him a look of sadness.

"Your going to leave tomorrow, back to the mortal world so you can continue your schooling at the Founder's building," Lady Fate said, sighing. She would miss Lord Fate and his pranks on everyone.

"Okay," Harry said, "I can always come back, what's the problem?"

"I have a fear your uncle may be mad at the collapse of his work building. The business has gone down and the workers may have to quit their jobs," Lady Fate said, worrying for the health of her friends. Harry just shook his head. He was not too worried, he never was afraid of his uncle just hated the 'lessons'.

"It's alright, he won't start again, he knows of accidental magic and how it backfires," Harry said, smirking at the thought of his magic backfiring at his uncle.

"Okay My Lord," She said before leaving the room. Once she was gone, he let the worry take over. He was frightened for Hedwig's life, his uncle had always threatened to kill her but now that his company was going down, it may actually happen.

Collapsing in the chair in front if the fireplace, he stared into the comforting fire as it crackled and danced across the wood.

'I hope to see Sirius soon' Harry thought thinking of his father figure.

Morning light shown into the room of Harry Potter as he stirred and reached for his glasses out of habit, actually finding them was what made him shoot up and look around the room he was in. His room in Private Drive stared him back.

'They must have sent me back while I was asleep,' Harry thought looking around for Hedwig. Finding only her empty cage, a sudden fear overtook him that his uncle may have taken her. Then he a memory struck him. It had been a while since he had gotten back here and he realized he had sent a letter to Ron before he had left for his father's era.

Harry got up and stretched his body, then felt a weight on him. Glancing down, he winced. He was in his Lord Fate robes, which if anyone got in his room before he could change, would leave terrible consequences.

He changed quickly into one of the new muggle clothes Lady Fate had gotten him and looked over his homework essay, hoping to spot some error to re-do. Seeing none, he sat bored, wondering what he was going to do all summer.

"BOY! COME MAKE BREAKFAST!" Ahh that's what. Harry got up and made his way down to see his 'relatives'. Aunt Petunia stood in front of the stove, wearing an apron and holding a spatula.

She shoved the spatula in his hands and moved out of the way.

"Make breakfast, and maybe you'll get dinner," she hissed in his ear. Harry nodded and fought off an eye roll. As he cooked the food, he glanced outside to the flawless lawn and perfect paint job on the fence (done by him). He wondered what chore the could possibly have for him.

As he served the food, his purple faced uncle came waddling down the stairs.

He kissed his wife on the check and nodded to his son, Dudley, who was watching T.V. He, however, did not acknowledge the other boy in the room but sat down and ate his well-deserved breakfast.

"Here's your chores!" Aunt Petunia snapped shoving them at his chest and pushing him out if the room.

Harry glanced down at the list and was surprised to read only one thin was on it.

Clean the attic

'Well that's just great,' Harry thought, making his way upstairs and opened the hatch to the attic.

"Okay maybe not so great," Harry said, looking around the very dusty and un-organized room.

Wincing, he grabbed a duster and a rag and started to work. He first cleaned the old furniture, dusted the boxes and vacuumed the floor. Then as he was staking the boxes, he felt the incredible urge to sleep. Blinking he realized, there was an enchantment on the blanket he had touched. It was the one from when Dumbledore had dropped him off. It made you want to sleep and he was giving in.

"WAKE UP FREAK!" a kick to the ribs jolted Harry out of his enchanted sleep. Blinking heavily, his eyes came to focus at his raging uncle, who stood over him.

"You didn't finish your chores freak," His uncle hissed, grabbing his nephew by the front of the shirt. He dragged him out of the attic and threw him into his room. Harry hit the floor with an unpleasant thump. Harry scowled and glared at his uncle, who closed the door to his room and went to kick him, when Harry said through labored breaths, "All you have over me is size." His uncle almost let out a roar of rage. Harry covered him face (an old habit) and waited for the blows to fall, which they did. Hard.

Somewhere above, a woman with sad blue eyes watched the beating, wishing she could help her lord and friend. She chocked out a sob when she heard a crack from the boy's wrist as his uncle stepped on it.

"it's alright Lady Fate." Helga came up behind her friend and watched as the boy was knocked unconscious and left there in a tangled heap.

"He will get help soon," Helga said. However what she didn't know was this was Lord Fate, all she knew was this was one of the many children who are abused.

**Scene from Wise Beyond Years Literally, chapter 18: A part of dead people. **

**Hello readers, this is the awaited sequel for Wise Beyond Years Literally (okay you really only had to wait about 5 hours but whatever, it was a long wait for me)**

**Please review, tell me what you think about Vernon. If you thinks that's going to far with it please tell me, but its corresponding to what Voldemort said in one of the letters he sent Harry… remember? **

**R&R**

**Bookworm622**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all my reviewers…  
**

Chapter two: Letters, presents and birds

Upon waking, he felt a sudden rush of pain through his head and stomach. Opening his eyes, he realized he was on his back, on the floor of his bedroom at Private Drive.

'Why in the love of a mother am I on the floor?' Harry thought, then the nights events rushed back to him. Harry groaned and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, a hand on his stomach, the other holding him up. Struggling to get to his trunk at the base of his bed, he grabbed the edge of his bed and heaved himself up and on the bed.

Harry peeled off his shirt, opened his trunk carefully not to wake anyone and grabbed bruise cream from his second compartment and applied to his chest and his arms (which had been protecting his face) and applied bandages around his broken ribs. He grabbed another shirt and his journal. Yes, the same journal James had given him, the same Ethan Slytherin recorded Hogwarts secrets in; opening an empty page, he concentrated writing in parseltounge so no one could read this.

_7/31/95 _

_Well looks like I am back at Private Drive for the remainder of the summer (or a least till Sirius comes to pick me up. 'Uncle' has given me a beating just as I got back from Fates Castle; Let me tell you it was not pleasant, I think I prefer Severus's potion class. _

_Speaking of classes, I need to update Hogwarts ward without anyone knowing… a hard task, but not to hard for 'Lord Fate'. I cannot wait to hear from Sirius or anyone for that fact. I need to know if the protection charms worked, that's one of the only things that keeps me wanting to come back to Earth, to the muggle world really. _

_Life never seems to get better only worse. _

Putting down the pen, he leaned back against his pillow, taking in the effects of the bruise cream, its cool sensation. Harry sighed, and glanced over at the clock. It was 2:23; however, the perk of being one of the Fates is being able to tell what time it is without a watch.

Taking out his C.D. player, he turned on the radio and listened to the Muggles talk about some hair product. Then an announcer came on, "Here's Tom Petty's Freefalling,"

'_She's a good girl,  
loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too.  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too._

_It's a long day living in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy cos I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart._

_And I'm free, free fallin' 'Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down Ventura Boulevard.  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts._

_Free fallin', now I'm a, free fallin', now I'm Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm a-  
I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while.'_

A soft tapping at his window as the song stopped made him turn of his C.D player and open the window quietly. Harry smiled as he recognized Hedwig in the group of owls.

'Hello Harry-wizard,' Hedwig said though now she did not think Harry could reply.

'Hello Hedwig,' Harry answered back, he watched amused as Hedwig squawked and swiveled her eyes everywhere for the answer. Her golden eyes settled on Harry and she blinked heavily.

'Harry- wizard?' She asked uncertain. The other owls watched the exchange surprised. Harry nodded.

'Hello Hedwig how was your trip?' Harry took the package off her leg. Hedwig did not move but sat on his bed staring at him.

'Good,' She said back, her shock wearing off slowly. 'How are you being able to communicate with us Harry-wizard?'

'A perk of my inheritance,' He answered shortly before shifting his weight from his broken wrist to his good arm. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped his wrist, hoping to heal it before Sirius or the Weasleys' came to pick him up.

'What happened to you wrist Harry-wizard?' Hedwig asked, looking concerned.

'Lesson,' He answered bitterly. He had told Hedwig about lessons when he was younger (eleven).

Hedwig scowled (if that was even possible) and landed on his good arm. Harry shakily held his wrist up and stroked her.

Hedwig looked Harry over before flying over to the other owls, who, one by one, waited for Harry to take off their packages, which he did then piled them on his bed near his feet.

First he glanced them over –glad he still had the aura power with him- and was relieved to see no threat. He opened the first gift that turned out to be from Fred and George.

_Dear Investor,_

_It gives me (us) okay us great pleasure to introduce (you to our magnificent) inventions. We have made 18 so far and each one (is more hilarious then the last). We wish you a (happy) birthday. _

_Fred and (George) _

Harry chuckled softly and opened the package to find a multicolored box that had on the head of it: Marauder Package. Harry smirked; this would be perfect for his pranks this year. He was going to get Malfoy back for things he had said in the past and probably say in the future.

Harry pushed Fred and George's present aside and grabbed the biggest package to find it from the other Weasleys; he opened the box to find notes from Ron, Mrs. Weasley and an unknown handwriting.

Harry decided to open the unknown handwriting first.

_Dear Harry,_

_You may be wondering why I am writing to you, I Percy Weasley, need help. Yes help, I know I have said rude thing in the past but I need to talk to my parents, who are currently not speaking to me. I also would like to be the first to tell you of my engagement to Penelope Clearwater. That is the reason I need to speak to my parents, they are currently not accepting my mail and I would ask you to forward a note I have left in the envelope. _

_Sincerely,_

_Percival Weasley_

Harry sighed and thought of not doing so but realized he should, it would be the right thing to do; it would also give him something over Percy that could serve well in the future.

Opening Ron's note he found a long letter-for Ron that is.

_Dear Harry,_

_Summer has been quite boring here at the burrow. How has the Muggles been treating you? I have gotten half of my homework done (Hermione would be proud) and I am now bored to death. I keep asking mum to let you come to the burrow but they have not answered yet. _

_My present may actually be useful for playing chess but don't get your hopes up against winning against me!_

_--Ron_

Harry opened Ron's present to see a book.

'Well that's a shocker!' Harry thought sarcastically, remembering learning how to play chess the dirty way from Sal... And he won too.

The book was title, Chess, don't worry mate we got you covered! Harry stifled his laughter and moved that aside to open Mrs. Weasley's present.

_Harry dear,_

_How is your summer? I have been asking Albus to get you out of that horrible house for weeks but he has refused almost every time. I am waiting his reply for the owl I sent him. I hope you like what I sent you._

_Love from,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

Harry opened the box to find cakes and scones of many varieties; Harry grabbed a scones and ate it pleasantly, his stomach had been rumbling for ages.

'I will have to write her a reply for these,' Harry thought satisfied with his full stomach. Harry opened the second to last present which turned out to be a package from Hermione. Harry opened it to find her letter, quite short really.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am having a quite boring summer; I am not allowed to go anywhere- my parents learned of Voldemort's return- but I have finished my homework. I cannot wait to see you and Ron. I hop the Dursleys are treating you right. _

_With Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled and opened her present to find a homework planner and quills, with a short note.

_To get ready for school_

_--Hermione_

Harry went to open the other package (he recognized Sirius's handwriting) when he felt the familiar jerk of a portkey.

Harry landed with a thump on a carpeted room, but Harry had no time to look around when his trunk came out of nowhere and hit his broken ribs, resulting in him passing out.

Sirius Black eagerly awaited his godson's arrival hoping the portkey would not bring back to many bad memories for him. He was flipping through a book with Remus sitting at the desk near him when he heard a thump. Sirius jumped up, alert knowing this was his godson. Remus however did not know of the plan and he grabbed his wand and rushed out to the living room.

"Sirius!" Remus called his voice urgent. Sirius rushed out to see his godson unconscious his trunk had fallen on his in the ride. Sirius blinked and examined his godson while Remus took the trunk of his godson. There was a white bandage around his wrist, but not on the other (which crosses off any kind of self- harm) and he was pale and his breathing was shallow. Remus also noticed what Sirius had seen and lifted his godson on the couch. While Remus picked Harry up he noticed he at least gained some weight since he had last seen him, which was good. Remus placed him on the couch; Sirius then noticed something white under his godson shirt and he steeped forward hesitantly and picked up his shirt. The first thing he saw was a part if stitches on his right side- the rest of them must be covered by the bandages on his chest- and then the bandages wrapped around his godson's chest. Sirius face wrinkled with concern, then an idea hit him right in the face: Dursleys.

A tapping broke Remus's reverie and he went over and opened the window to see Hedwig flying in with many packages (in her mouth and on her legs). She dropped them on the floor and perched on the couch top.

Harry stirred after fifteen minutes, his green eyes glazed at first then he was sitting up and alert his wand in his hand. He then spotted Remus and Sirius, and calmed down and smiled at them.

"Hey guys this won't hurt a bit," He said and made a complicated gesture with his hand.

Sirius was suddenly hit with several images of Ethan Riddle, information of how Ethan was Harry. A memory appeared that he never remembered living:

**Reaching out, Sirius shook Harry's shoulder, which successfully woke him up. Harry's emerald eyes (which were the only feature Harry kept from his real appearance,) were glazed with sleepiness, but then at the sight of him, were alert. Harry reached for his wand on the bedside but Sirius spoke in a whisper, **

"**I know you're not Ethan Riddle," Harry froze and paled. "I know your Harry-," Harry clamped a hand over Sirius's mouth. **

"**Shh," Harry whispered. He removed his hand and asked Sirius,**

"**How did you figure out?" Sirius sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed. **

"**I looked in your trunk," Harry frowned then shook his head tiredly. **

"**Also, why so late?" Sirius smiled sheepishly.**

"**I couldn't sleep because of what I did…" He trailed off glancing at Harry's covered chest.**

"**What does it look like?' Harry lifted his right side of his shirt. **

**Sirius stared at the long line of stitches. The looked painful. Sirius winced and glanced at Harry as he dropped his shirt. **

"**SOOO," Harry began, "I get released tomorrow!" Sirius smiled. Then as Sirius opened, his mouth to answer Harry yawned. Sirius, deciding to be more responsible, responded, "Night, I will see you tomorrow!" **

Remus was hit with the same images and knowledge, as if it had been locked away. He remembered how he had cornered Ethan- no Harry and had forced him to tell him who he really was:

**As Harry strode down the halls to the entrance hall to get some air, he was violently pulled into an empty classroom and shoved (hard) against one of the nearest walls. The attackers hands were on his neck (making it hard for him to breath- because of his scarf) and on his wand arm. **

**"Get off" Harry chocked out, and looked at his attacker. It was Remus Lupin. **

**Harry at first was shocked and looked into his eyes incase of any sign of impervious curse. But all he got was rage and curiosity, but mostly rage. **

**"Who are you?" He growled not unlike his wolf form. **

**"W- What do you mean," Harry gasped out, struggling on his grip. However, he knew he could not get past Remus when it was near or after the full moon. His strength was magnified before and after the full moon. One of the advantages of being a werewolf. **

**"Your scent if different!" He spat, glaring. Harry blinked then realized what he meant. When he had concealed, his scent and voice was changed also. His magic had been different after their capture, which meant Voldemort must have unleashed one of his powers and Harry was fighting to keep it under control. **

**"You know," Harry said diverting the conversation from him, "You just reveled your identity as a werewolf." Remus paled slightly then tightened his grip. Harry fought to breath. **

**"Why are you here death eater? Here to take James? You must have changed from yourself to Ethan! He's probably taking torture now!" **

**'Yeah I am buddy!' Harry thought his vision swimming as he struggled to breath. He knew he had to oblivate Sirius then UN-do it in the future so why not Remus too. **

**"Silence the room and I'll tell you," Harry said, trying to take a breath. Remus took out his wand (he had taken his had off Harry's wand arm) and conjured robes around Harry's wrist and legs, then silenced the room. **

**"Talk," He pulled up a chair from one of the empty desks and sat in front of him. Harry slide down the wall and sat with his legs to his chest. **

**"The reason my scent has changed is because my magic is changing too. I have a concealing charm on myself, which hides my scent and appearance. However, when I came back from our capture, some of my magic started changing, from the affects from the torture.**

**"I am not from the time nor do I look like this," He looked Remus in the eye and said, "I am Harry James Potter." He let his appearance drop.**

**Remus just blinked and said, "Wow," The he got a hold of his scenes. He sat up, grabbed Harry by the neck again, and pulled him up by it. Harry moaned in pain and thought, 'What with the neck?' **

**"Tell me something only James would tell his kids," Harry blinked. He thought for a second and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Remus loosened his grip but stared into his emerald eyes. **

**"I could show you my patronus," Harry said, hoping it would convince Remus. Remus nodded but held out his wand in protection. **

**"Expecto Patonum!" Harry thought souly of his father's face, smell and his eyes, the way they lit up when he came into his view. **

**A big golden-rimmed stag burst out of his wand, looking prepared for action. However seeing none, he walked up to Harry and nuzzled his hand before nodding to Remus then vanishing from sight. **

** Harry had been to focused on the place the stag noticed to see Remus move and then engulf him in a hug worthy of Mrs. Weasleys'. **

**Harry tightened then relaxed into the hug. It was good he had two people to talk to about his father and mother.**

Remus and Sirius blinked and looked at their old best friend and best friend's son.

"How?" Sirius whispered confused.

"The letters I gave you oblivated you; I leaned that if you oblivate someone you can easily in-do that." Harry explained looking from Sirius to Remus hoping they would be mad.

"That means I- I," Sirius stuttered looking at Harry's right side guilty.

"Oh shush Sirius, your just like James- sorry dad," He said thinking of James's guilty face after the whipping.

"You mean after he- whipped you?" Remus said, moving his chair close to the couch.

"Yeah, I told him it was-," Sirius cut off Harry's reply engulfing his godson in a hug. Harry fought off a moan of pain but hugged his godfather back fiercely, after not seeing him for so long. Remus also hugged Harry with the same vigor.

Sirius face suddenly turned serious and asked, "Why are there bandages on your arms and chest?"

_Quotes from Wise Beyond Years Literally, chapters 23 and 14._

**Ha, that what you non-reviewers get. My reviewers may get to know what happens… I may tell I may not!**

**bookworm622**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Fates, Rose, the plot of the Fates and the kingdoms are mine, Rose Evanzo is mine, MINE, MINE! That's all... sniff... no Harry Potter**

**Chapter Three: Vernon's demise**

Sirius Black paced ruthlessly in front of the fireplace of the Lupin cottage, trying to figure out what to do with those Dursleys. Glancing over at the door that belonged to Harry (it had been the second guest room, he had the first) and thought back to his godson's serious face when he had told him about the '_lessons_', about his childhood. It was sick how he had been treated no less than a house elf, doing their chores, barley getting any food and those _'lessons'_!

'It's time for some pay back,' Sirius thought. 'The marauder's are having their revenge. Time to wake Remus, were going whale hunting!'

A loud creak in the house of number four Private Drive awoke both Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"Vernon," Petunia slurred tiredly, "Go see what it is."

Vernon scowled. It was probably that stupid freak again. This would teach him a lesson.

Vernon made his way to the sources of the creaking (downstairs) turned the lights on to find everything missing. Their furniture, their tables, cabinets, kitchenware etc; the only thing there was a note on the floor of the kitchen. In blood red, it said:

**Never mess with a Marauder. **

Vernon felt his hears stop. The had lost everything! Acting quickly, he grabbed his cell phone from his coat pocket (the only thing not taken) and called the police. Ring…Ring…Ring-,

A knock at the door cut off his cell phone. Vernon blinked and thought that was quick. He opened the door to see two young men in blue police suits, their badges shining 'spite the lack of light.

"What seems to be the problem?" The blonde haired man asked, his amber eyes gleaming.

"My furniture it's gone!" Vernon gestured for them to enter, the followed. The other black haired man raised an eyebrow.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Vernon moved closer to the men eagerly wanting to know what to do.

The two young men whipped around, sticks in their hand, both of their eyes gleaming with anger and vengeance. A bright red flash filled his vision, then-

Vernon awoke with a start. He sat up quickly, his blue eyes darting to the corners of the room in fright. Only shadows if the furniture met his eyes.

"Vernon what's wrong dear," Petunia asked turning on the bedside table light. She wore her bed dress, her hair up in curlers.

"I-I guess I had a bad dream that's all dear," He said, realizing it was just his imagination on the wild again.

"Vernon what's that?" She was pointing to a badge of a police staffs on the floor of their second largest bedroom (their precious Dudley had the largest). Vernon felt the bed groan as he got up and checked the badge, it said instead of police officers of London:

**Never touch Harry again or you will learn what Marauders can really do!**

Vernon gasped and threw it to the corner of the room, where it vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"What was that?" Petunia sat on the edge of the bed and touched her husbands shoulder. She felt him shake in fear, his face was pale and his eyes darted from the corners of the room as if searching for something.

"It-it-," he managed to stutter. Petunia pulled her husband back to the bed and sighed.

"It was just a dream honey," She said before turning off the light. Vernon closed his eyes and tried to follow his wife's example, but every time he shut them, he saw the vengeful eyes of the two young men, their wands pointing to his chest. Vernon shivered and lay on his side, only to feel a sudden pain fill his arm. Vernon lifted his arm to feel a warm substance creep down his arm. He screamed.

"That was hilarious, did you see his face!" Sirius laughed again imagining Dursley's frightened face when they turned their wands on him.

"Awesome!" Remus chuckled again; they entered the calm entranceway of the small Lupin cottage. It was five in the morning, the light not yet creeping into the windows of the rooms.

"Where have you been?'" a calm males voice said from the doorway to the kitchen. Sirius quickly flipped on the lights to see his godson, arms folded over his chest, his green eyes giving them the same look Lily had after they had pranked Snape in their seventh year (as a graduation 'present').

"What are you doing up?" He retorted trying to keep the conversation away from the where they had been.

"Yes Harry, you could damage your healing bones," Remus said, concerned about about not only where they had been and if they happened to relieve it to Harry, but also Harry's healing ribs and wrist. He had healed them the night before, telling Harry a couple days in bed and he would be good enough for school.

Remus led Harry to the couch, sat him down and went to go make tea when Harry's right arm shot out and captured his wrist. Remus looked back to Harry's deep and powerful green eyes.

"Tell me Moony where have you been," Harry said, his voice not asking but commanding. Sirius winced from the doorway. No one could resist the command of an Evans.

"Uh-uh I have been with Sirius," Remus said before recapturing his wrist and scampering his way into the kitchen.

"Coward," He whispered to his friend as he shot into the kitchen.

"Sirius!" Sirius turned his attention to his patient godson, who still had his arm crossed over his chest. Sirius could still see the bandages that held Harry's wrist in place as it healed.

"Well-we went to-," Harry sighed and shook his head, as he knew all along.

"You went to the Dursley didn't you?" Sirius blinked in surprise. How had his godson known, from the little words they had given him. Sirius slumped back in the armchair, avoiding his godson's stare.

"Yes," He muttered. The fire had died long ago, making the room cool.

"Why didn't you take me with you? I've been waiting for revenge since I was five!" Sirius head shot up to the now twinkling eyes of Harry Potter. Sirius smiled. This would be an interesting summer.

The month of August flew by, as Harry learned quickly never leave any of your food for a minute; it turns out Sirius will eats it without a doubt. Of course Harry had gotten him back easily by putting one of Fred and George's inventions in the food, so when Sirius transformed he would turn into a cocker spaniel with a stubby tail and pink sparkly bows in his hairs. Sirius hadn't blamed Harry but Remus, who had cooked the food.

It turned into prank chaos. However, it was a good way for Harry to get his pranking skill up to date. Either of them rarely pranked Harry after the fake stripper incident.

_"Hello boys," purred a feminine voice near the fireplace. Remus and Sirius looked up from their game of chess to see a curvy blonde-haired woman in a small dress standing near the fireplace leaning on it with a seductive look on her face. Sirius blinked owlishly as Remus gaped, his mouth open his eyes almost out of his eye sockets. _

_She moved next to them with cat-like grace and sat on Sirius lap, almost purring. Sirius sat surprised. Then she smiled and sat next to Remus and touched his check, moving her nail down his check. _

_"What are you staring at?" Harry stood at the door way, watching Moony and Sirius stroke thin air. _

_Blinking both Remus and Sirius looked around for the pretty women to find none. Then it clicked, it had been one of Harry's pranks, a very real like prank. From that day on, they knew not to prank Harry. He was dangerous._

Harry sighed and stored the rest of his schoolbooks in his multi compartment trunk (a gift from the elves after he was ignition into the Fate position.) It was the final week 'till school started and he had no idea when the founder's puzzle would begin. Harry smiled; he remembered when the founders had fist explained what it was.

_Row shook her head and traveled to the DADA classroom, hoping Godric would be there. She needed to gather up the rest of her friends to explain what the 'founder's puzzle' was. _

_"Godric," She called out, hoping he would be in his office-devising lesson plans for his next class. _

_"Yes Row?" Godric popped his head out of the door. _

_"We need to explain what the founder's puzzle is to Ethan," Row said. Godric nodded solemnly. He gathered up his cloak and locked his door. _

_"Where's Helga and Salazar," Godric asked as they traveled toward the dungeons. _

_"Dungeons," She said shortly. She and Godric made their way to Sal's office. _

_"So… where's the round table," joked Harry only to receive blank stairs. Harry held his hands up in his defense. He wondered why his lesson had been cut short today. _

_"We are here to talk about the founder' puzzle." Godric winced as if it hurt him to hear that word. _

_"Which is?" Harry asked the un- answered question that filled the air. _

_"It's a way for our heirs to be recognized. Our tomes will be buried here at Hogwarts where only our heirs can figure out or get to for that matter. However, it will 'come a tradition for the school to look for our tomes to find a riddle. We don't leave one however." Harry nodded. When he would get to the future, it would be his turn to look for his ancestors. _

_"You mean people will be looking for your graves?" Harry said, hoping his year had just missed it. _

_"Yeah, every time a headmaster suspects a heir." Row smiled at Ethan. Then walked out and the other founders following her, to only to leave Harry to his worried thoughts._

Later that day, Harry sat in the living room flipping through books on protection charms (the one he had read almost 20 years ago) when Sirius came in, rubbing his stomach.

"I am starving!" Sirius said, trying to distract his godson from his book.

"Well make something," Harry said, not looking up, trying to figure out a ward that would protect his friends for incoming dangers.

"Remus has a _furry problem _tonight and I can't cook," Sirius almost whined.

"Why aren't you with Remus?" Harry asked, finally looking up.

"Well-uh I didn't want to leave you alone," Sirius said.

"Go I know how to take care of myself!" Harry shoved Sirius toward the staircase. Sirius took a wary glance at Harry before entering Remus's room.

Harry quickly made his food (a baked potato with chicken and vegetables) and sat down to an evening of peace. Or not.

'My lord we have a slight problem,' Lady Fate said, her voice almost startling Harry.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked, putting down his fork.

'Well the mages have ignited a new leader, Lord Safar, who is a little… tough on our ways. What should we do? Give him a punishment or let it go 'cause he can easily get his butt kicked you but-,' Lady Fate rambled.

No. Just send him the letter that is left on my desk. He will quiet down after that.' Harry said, glad he had thought of that before.

'Thanks my Lord, goodnight,' Lady Fate said, before cutting off the connection to Harry's mind.

"Finally!" Harry said, finishing his dinner and then cleaning up. He made his way to the couch and opened his book.

Lord Safar opened the letter from Lord Fate, scowling at the thought of what he wanted. This was his kingdom; he would not be ruled by some immortal.

_Dear Lord Safar,_

_All I have to say is Redrum. Learn your place or suffer the consequences._

_Lord Fate_

Lord Safar shook his head in question and saw their was more to the envelope. Opening it more, he saw photos of him drinking at the bar his wife had pacifically told him to stay away from. On the back there was a note.

_There are more of these if you know what I mean. _

_L. Fate_

Lord Safar paled and decided to never mess with Lord Fate ever again. He could deal with a few Fates but his wife he was not so sure about.

**_Hey readers and reviewers! _**

**_I would like to thank all my reviewers (you know who you are) and I would like to give out a contest for the first person to name the movie from what Redrum was from! _**

**_Bookworm622_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Lack of a better title... Vampires**

Harry rubbed his eyes and made his way down the stairway of the Lupin cottage to get something to eat. Remus was resting from the full moon and Sirius was doing something for Dumbledore.

'Probably the Order,' Harry mused, thinking of when he had learned of the Order of Phoenix when he had studied with Row.

He reached for the handle of the kitchen door but paused sensing a presence in the kitchen that was neither Remus nor Sirius. Blinking he checked the aura; it was a vampire but not just any vampire but Lord Vladimir.

Opening the door, he looked over his old friend. He still had his dark hair and blues eyes, his skin as pale as ever.

"Vlad," Harry said, nodding to his vampire friend.

"Harry," Vlad said smiling, showing his pointed fangs. Harry spotted the shadow of the empty tea cup and reached into it and pulled out a Bloodpop for Vlad.

"Thanks." Vlad grabbed it and began to suck on it happily.

The shadow element was a vampire power, which he had received when he had become into his element. Light was something he received too, and the pointed ears and the ears which he kept under a spell.

Harry got up and went to grab two mugs for him and his vampire friend.

He grabbed some Swiss chocolate, a mug and hot milk and mixed them together. Then he added whip cream. Turning he handed one of the mugs to Vlad. He sat down and watched his friend taste the concoction from the recipe book he had gotten from his mother. Harry would never forget the moment when she had drunken hot chocolate with him. However, the fondest memory he had was when James had rubbed that cream on his back. It had to have been the touch of his father, something a child experience when their father hugs them, sooths them from a nightmare, he had never experienced.

'**"I am fine," Harry said exasperated with her constant watch on him. Despite his words, the new forming scars on his back were itching and they were bothering him, however he would not let her touch him. He was not used to contact from people, no matter how familiar they were, growing up with Dursleys had done that to him. **

"**Well Mr. Riddle when you're ready to admit defeat here is the cream for your scars," Madam Dragon (his new nickname for her) put the cream next his bed and walked off. **

"**ARGHHH!" Harry practically shouted, throwing his quill down and brushing aside his homework. **

"**Merlin Ethan, I know homework's frustrating but seriously you don't have to take it out on the poor quill," James said grinning at him. Harry however was not laughing, but he was trying to itch his back but was unsuccessful. The shirt if his hospital wing cloths were worn from him trying to scratch.**

"**It-not- that," Harry grounded out, trying to itch his back.**

"**Well what is it," James asked confused at Harry's behavior. **

"**My back is so itchy from those two dammed scars," Harry said, scowling at the cream, which seemed to mock him. **

"**Is this the cream for it.." James asked awkwardly. **

"**Yeah," Harry said sitting back with a sigh. **

"**Let me help," James said. Harry flushed slightly. He knew his father was trying to help but as far as he tried to remember he never remembered physical contact with either of his parents. **

"**Sure," Harry winced as he unbuttoned his shirt and turned, his back facing James. **

**A pause then he felt a cream and a hand touch his back, rubbing it in circles across the X scar on his back. Harry bit back a sigh of content it was weird being touched by his father, it was like the time he had a bad nightmare and Sirius had rubbed his back before he fell asleep. It was peaceful. Harry turned toward James, letting the cream dry before he placed the shirt back in. **

"**Thanks," Harry said watching his father smile awkwardly them grin as Harry picked up the quill. **

"**I am sorry my dear quill, I shall not hurt they' again," Harry said seriously.'**

Vlad smiled and took a drink, his senses burst with flavor. He put the mug down and took a time to remember when he met his friend. It had been a moment neither would forget.

_'Vlad struggled to reach the cove ahead, trying to keep himself from passing out from lack of blood. He stumbled in and saw the sleeping figure of a young boy, his messy raven hair shown in the fire in front of him. He had glasses tucked in his hand, which lay in his lap as he slept against the wall. _

_Vlad considered biting the boy but then he would have another Vampire to add to his kingdom. Yes his, he was Lord of Vampires. _

_Moving forward toward the boy, he felt the sudden urge for blood too much for him to handle; grimacing he reached out only to have his hand seized and twisted. Looking up, he saw the young boy's eyes blazing through glasses; his eyes were of the elves except they held a different kind of power. _

_"Lord Vladimir, may I inquire why you are here and not at your kingdom?" The boy spoke with authority. Vlad struggled to speak but began to louse strength every second. The boy noticed this and grabbed a knife and drug in across his bare arm. _

_"Here drink." Vlad blinked owlishly. People never gave their blood to a vampire, even if it didn't turn them into a vampire when they did, no one ever wanted to. _

_Sitting down, he put the boys arm up towards his mouth and began to drink the sweet blood. Immediately when he started to drink it, he knew this was a Fate, more specific, Lord Fate._

_He drank 'till he was content, only to realize, as he looked at Lord Fate, he may have drunk a little to much. The boy was considerably paler. _

_He waved a hand over the cut and it was gone. Then he stuck his right hand out and said firmly with a slight smile showing his own fangs, "Harry Potter." _

_"Vlad," He said accepting it' _

"Vlad," said a singsong voice. "Are you back from Lala land?" Vlad blinked and looked over at his friends twinkling eyes.

"Yeah," Vlad said snapping out of his memory. "The reason I came here is to inform you that I have become you Defense Teacher." Harry threw his head back and laughed, his genuine laugh filling the room.

"Seamus always said there would be a vampire for a teacher," Harry said whipping his eyes form his tears of laughter. Vlad laughed softly too, hoping he wouldn't cause to much damage to the founders riddle this year.

A noise from upstairs made Harry nod to his friend and watch as Vlad disappeared into the shadow, until they met next time. Harry, hoping his magic was up to it, waved his hand and focused on the mug filling with tea and two plates of eggs, bacon and toast. It did but it drained Harry considerably.

Remus came into the kitchen, his face gaunt, scratches littered on his face and his eyes tired. He was wearing old pajamas, and walking with a slight limp.

"'Morning," He mumbled, grabbing his plate and walking off back to his room. His footsteps were heard as he thumped upstairs and shut his door with a bang of irritation.

'Post Moon Syndrome!' Harry thought shaking his head. Harry decided he should look over his notes on Hogwarts wards. It would be good to review anything he may have forgotten while doing endless paper work he had called a desk.

_'The ward of Hogwarts... made up of a cementation of elvish and Fate magic blended together with each founder's signature. They are indestructible and have five different colors, red for Godric, blue for Row, yellow for Helga, green for Sal and gold for me (when visible) and can be tapped into by whoever is Headmaster or current Lord of Hogwarts (AKA me). However, hopefully, I will never have to take control of the wards…. _

_Each Founder can talk to Hogwarts (which is a magical being herself) and get permission to have said people who she does not want in (like Snape…Ah the possibilities) MWHAHHAH!' _

Harry smiled; that day he had helped build ward for Hogwarts. It had been one of the last days of his training.

'"_Ahh the light it burns," Harry cried in sarcasm (he hadn't been outside in along time) as Sal strode ahead of him into the sunlight. Sal just gave a soft chuckle at his antics, went to the edge of Hogwart's apparitation barrier, and waited, tapping his foot. Harry stood beside him, holding a hand to his face, trying to avoid the suns viscous glares, as he too waited for something. _

_"Hey Sal!" Helga cried happily, as she reached her friend. The other two walked slower behind her. _

_"We will be making the word to Hogwarts." Row came up next to Helga, Godric not to close behind, his face as irritated as Sal's on a Monday morning. _

_"WHAT!"_

Harry chuckled softly at his reaction. A sudden flash of floo powder made his head shoot up. Sirius landed on the carpet face down, his battle robes bloody.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out, trying to get up only to scramble from the floor. He was frightened of his godfather's health.

'What happened?' Harry wondered helping his godfather's unconscious body upstairs, while calling for Remus's help, Sirius wand lay forgotten in front of the dining fireplace.

A few minutes earlier….

**S**irius winced as he made his way through Hogwarts, his battle robes torn from the duel with Malfoy Sr just a few hours before.

"Sirius are you alright," Albus asked as Sirius limped through his office. He did not receive an answer but the flash of floo powder.

Sirius landed face down on the carpeted floor of Lupin cottage.

The last thing of conciseness he heard was his godson's cry.

A few hours later, Sirius awoke to the worried face of Remus Lupin.

"Sirius what happened?" Remus whispered, handing him a glass of water. Sirius took it gratefully and gulped it down greedily.

"I had to do _bird_ business," Sirius said stressing the word bird, "I had to spy on Malfoy Sr. and it turned out he knew and before I knew it we were dueling. I just made it out alive." Sirius sighed and sat up. He found that his injuries were healed and he was in a set of pajamas.

"Did you heal me?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head for a no.

Sirius then spotted his godson who lay on the chair near his bed, asleep. Sirius smiled at his godson. He felt the sudden warmth of love course through him.

"I am going to get some rest, holler if you need me." Remus's words snapped Sirius out of his staring.

"Kay," Sirius whispered before Remus shut the door. Waiting a few minutes in case Remus poked his head in, Sirius slowly swung his feet over the bed and stood up, feeling slightly woozy. He took a few steps and picked up his godson, feeling glad they had gotten Harry away from the Dursley, because he had gained a few pounds and muscle.

Placing him on the other side of the bed, Sirius sat up against the pillow admiring his godson and how peaceful he looked when he slept.

Sirius stirred to the sound of whimpering and jerking movements. Sirius sat up and turned on the bed light on the side of the table to see his godson jerking and whimpering in his sleep. Harry suddenly sat up, his eyes wide with terror, his hands pressed to his scar.

Sirius captured his godson in a hug, trying to calm him down. Harry tensed then relaxed realizing who it was. Harry moaned against his pajama shirt, in pain.

"It's okay Em, everything's going to be alright," Sirius murmured soothing words in his godson's ear. Harry slowly back out of the hug, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked.

"I picked you up from the chair," Sirius said, smiling slightly, hoping to reassure his distant godson.

"Oh and why did you call me Em?" Harry asked, his eyes slowly gaining their normal life.

"Well it's a shortened from Emeralds," Sirius said smiling. "It was a nickname I gave you when you were a baby."

"Oh," Harry said before hugging him again, leaning against his godfather.

"I love you Em." Harry pulled away slightly and said, "I love you Siri." Sirius felt a sudden warmth course through his body again. It felt so right... he loved his godson.

A women with deep blue eyes and blonde hair watched the two fall asleep, holding each other protectively. She sniffed and brought a tissue to her eyes and dabbed them. If anyone saw her (besides Row and Helga) they would be shaking there head murmuring about a girly moment.

She was so glad Lord Fate has to be with his loved ones again. He had been so out of focus the last few months of training.

"Is he alright?" Helga asked coming up behind her, her eyes worried for the boy she had seen getting beaten. She had nightmares about him, the look of defiance in his wonderful eyes, the crack of his wrist when it was broken and the look of craziness in his uncle's eyes.

"Yes," Lady Fate murmured. "A moment in time that will be remembered forever," Lady Fate said more to herself then to Helga but Helga heard her anyway.

**Quote from Wise Beyond Years literally, chapter 20.**

**Hello everyone! First I would like to say the hot chocolate recipe was not mine but Schoogi! You rock!**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers. **

**Next is going to be Hogwarts express and Great Hall. If you have any ideas for the sorting hats song or for anything else tell me! I love all your ideas!**

'**Till next time!**

**Bookworm622**


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine, Vlad is as is Mark's parents, his owl and… Lord Fate plot. Not Orlando Bloom sigh never Orlando Bloom. **

** Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts we go! **

Mark Evans scowled as his mother, Alex Evans, fiddled with his shirt, tried to fix his straight brown hair and was about to clean his face with her hand when he moved out of the way.

"Mooom," Mark moaned, readjusting his clothes (a blue shirt and jeans) and grabbed his trunk. His father, Kevin Evans, chuckled at his wife's codling of their son.

"Now Mark," Kevin said, grabbing the owl cage off the trolley, "I want you to- what do they call it? - Owl us as soon as possible, we want to know how everything is, son." Alex broke in, her eyes watering slightly.

"Be careful! Don't get into to much trouble and-," Kevin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

"I think he gets it sweetie," Kevin said. Alex nodded and looked around for the platform, 9 and three quarters, only not to find any.

"Where is the platform?" Alex said, searching the crowds. "You'll be late if we don't find it soon." She and her husband looked at the clock, 10:50, and sighed with worry.

"Looking for the platform ma'am?" A young man's smooth voice broke into the family's search.

Mark turned his eyes to the speaker to find a boy around 15, amber eyes and brown hair. His eyes twinkled with delight as he watched the family.

"Yes," his father answered, glad to have someone from the school helping his family.

"You go through the barrier to the platform's 9 and 10," he said smiling, before glancing over his shoulder. "I've got to go, see you at Hogwarts." He walked off to two older men, one with the same eyes as his the other with black hair.

"You think we can trust what he says?" Mark asked suspicious of the boy. He had dealt with bullies (and other types of people too) before -being one of Dudley's victims- and he knew they lied for their own pleasure.

"Yes," Alex said, but looked over the ordinary barrier, its stonewalls looking quite hard for her own liking.

Mark breathed in deeply before hugging his parents and dragging his trunk and owl with him through the barrier.

He felt a tingle pass over him as he walked through; he opened his eyes- he had not realized he had closed them- and saw the miraculous train, its red paint gleaming like new. Students scattered about, their parents frantic as they gave them last minute things.

"Ron your sandwich!" A loud red -head woman shouted at the window of the train far down from where he was standing.

"Seamus your underwear!" A Scottish woman shouted to her son, who was about to board the train. His friends around his laughed loudly. The boy flushed with embarrassment before shouting back, "Mum!"

Mark chuckled at the last one, boarded the train, and grabbed a compartment; he was surprised to see who was asleep in this one.

Harry Potter. The kid from St. Brutus's, the criminal etc,

Mark eyes widened, and panicked, he looked around thinking he was on the wrong train when he realized he had been stupid.

'What if that was a cover up. I mean he does not beat up people like Dudley or break property. Besides how would a normal school have an illusion like the barrier one?' Mark looked at the sleeping boy, who oddly had a C.D. player around his ears, and loaded his trunk into the top holder before sitting down and taking out a book from his bag.

_Transfiguration: A guide for beginners _was the book Mark had picked out for extra reading it had seemed interesting.

Mark opened the first page and began to read. He was anxious to learn spells, to transform Dudley into something so disgusting that even his parents would not like him.

'_Transfiguration is not just the basic wand waves and Latin spells, it take mental toughness, imagination and power, however, if you want to learn how to…' _Mark sighed and closed the book. It was not as straight forward as he had thought.

"Looking for a way to curse Dudley?" A voice not like the one that had helped him into the barrier asked him. Mark jumped and looked up guilty at the cousin of Dudley, only to find the boys shocking green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Uh-well," Mark began, his voice sounding weak next to the older boy's voice.

"Because we can't use magic out of school," Harry began, his eyes dimming with an unknown emotion, before brightening again with laughter. "You won't find anything that'll scare the Dursley away from their _precious Dudley-kins_," His last words dripped with so much sarcasm it made Mark laugh. Harry smiled, and laughed along, his laughter seemed to light up the room.

"So a first year eh?" Harry asked once their laughter died down.

"Yeah…" Mark trailed off nervous for the first time as the bus speed around the corner, the scenery showed of trees and grazing cows in a pasture.

"Don't worry," Harry said causally, waving his hand, "It will be fine-the sorting- all you have to do is beat a troll but after that its fine!" Harry smiled at him but Mark could not see the 'smiling' situation. He was going to be crushed by a troll for heaven's sake!

Later Harry sat listing to his father's soothing voice sing him Christmas Day it always soothed his nerves. He had been away from his friends for so long he was frightened he would feel like an outsider.

'_'So, tell me Christmas  
Are we wise  
To believe in things we never see  
Are prayers just wishes in disguise  
And are these wishes being granted me  
For now I see  
The answering  
To every prayer I've prayed_

_She's coming home this  
Christmas Day_

_So tell me Christmas  
Are we kind  
More this day than any other day  
Or is it only in our mind  
And must it leave when you have gone away  
It's different now  
It's changed somehow  
And now you're here to stay_

_She's coming home this  
Christmas Day_

_All at once the world  
It doesn't seem the same  
And in a single night  
You know it all has changed  
And everything is now as it should be_

_I have the ornament  
I have the perfect tree  
I have a string of lights  
I have a chance to see  
Everything that my heart thought could be_

_For of all the dreams  
You were the first I knew  
And every other one  
Was a charade of you  
You stayed close when I was far away_

_In the darkest night  
You always were the star  
You always took us in  
No matter who we are  
And so she's coming home this  
Christmas Day_

_1.  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, merry Christmas  
Night _

_  
She's coming home  
She's coming home  
She's coming home  
This Christmas Day_

_All together  
She's coming home this  
Christmas Day...'_

"Harry?" Harry turned off his C.D player and, even before turning his eyes to the speaker; he knew it was Hermione, her aura of orange shown clearly with her knowledge.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said, and then gestured to Mark who had been reading a Quidditch book Harry had leant him, "This is Mark Evans." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She offered her hand and Mark shook it back firmly, remembering what Harry had said about his friends, with much affection in his voice as he did.

"Mark, as you know," Mark said. Hermione nodded and turned back to Harry, who had been tucking away his C.D player.

"Ummm you think Ron, me and a couple others could join?" Hermione asked looking into the deep green eyes she knew every girl in their school adored.

"How many people?" Harry asked his eyebrow rose.

"I shouldn't have asked," Harry said, shaking his head as four other people moved into their compartment. Neville, Hermione Ron and Luna Loovegood, a seemingly far off girl but Harry knew better, she was a seer but not trained, as she should be.

"Yeah," Ron said sitting next to Harry and Mark. "How was your summer?" Harry blinked and thought over his first half of his summer than his second. All he could come up was, "Interesting."

Ron turned his attention to Neville and the younger boy, who were talking of plants, then to Hermione who was engaging Harry in a talk about her house elf campaign, which Ron could clearly see Harry was disagreeing with her.

"It's great to be back!" Ron declared. The others- besides Mark- made a gesture of mock toast before going back to their conversations.

* * *

Severus Snape scanned the crowd incoming crowd of second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years. They bustled and laughed with their friends as they sat down at their respective house. Severus masked his emotions as he spotted Potter with his friends.

'More like fans,' he thought bitterly. Potter laughed at a joke one of the other fifth years had told him, his eyes sparkling unlike Ethans.

'I kept my promise Ethan but what about your?' Severus thought scowling inwardly as the conversation died down as the first years came in; each one had pale faces and wide eyes as they stared at the hat with wonder.

* * *

_**Back to Harry... **_

_'My Lord,' _Lady Fate's voice rang trough Harry's mind. Harry almost jumped but put on his Slytherin mask and went back to 'listening' to the sorting hat's song. If it were anything important, he would get the info from Hermione.

'Yes My Lady?' Harry asked.

'The High elves have calmed down but the vampire region about north of you is rioting; I guess after having their leader leave to teach they have been celebrating about having more freedom. Have Vlad talk to them 'kay?' 

'Yes My Lady I will speak to him." Harry mentally sighed, he hated having to do something for the vampires. Yeah sure they were his friends but they always had parties when he wasn't allowed to have his party of dead people.

"Hermione," He whispered, turning to his brown-headed friend. "What did the sorting hat say? I tuned out." Hermione sighed and shook her head in exasperation. Boys.

"It said something about the founder's riddle and Hogwart's kin returning. I think he meant-," Hermione said, her face scrunched up in confusion at the sorting hats sing and words.

Harry tuned out her ranting and turned his head to watch his cousin is sorted.

"MARK EVANS!" Mark blinked and looked at the sorting hat and strode forward before putting the hat over his head.

"I wonder what he'll be in?" Seamus whispered. Dean and Ron smiled. This year they would be guessing what house each one would be in, and win money if they were the ones who got the most right.

"Harry you in?" Ron asked. Harry nodded before murmuring something they (Seamus, Dean, Hermione- who wasn't participating- and Ron could hear.)

"Gryffindor," Harry murmured, Seamus nodded and took the other votes. Ron picked Gryffindor, Seamus Ravenclaw and Dean picked Hufflepuff.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Mark took the hat off and Ron and Harry smiled at each other. They had won the first round. Seamus scowled slightly and wrote in down on the piece of paper.

"ALEXANDRA FLINFORD!" The young girl put the hat on; it covered her wide blue eyes.

"Ravenclaw," Ron said.

"Hufflepuff," Seamus said.

"Gryffindor," Dean said with a slight hope in his voice (she was hot).

"Slytherin," Harry said, and the other boys stared at him with disbelief.

"SLYTHEIRN!" The girl took the hat off and strode over the snake table. The other's raised an eyebrow and Harry's guess. Another for Harry.

"SARAH HALEN"

"Ravenclaw," Harry said, and before the other boys could but their votes in, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Seamus sighed and put this one down for Harry. Dean and Ron sat back and watched how many Harry could guess without making a mistake.

"JAKE INKLANCE!"

"Hufflepuff," Harry muttered, not taking his eyes off the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. Once again Harry was right; the other members of the Gryffindor table were amazed.

"JAMES KINLING!"

"Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, before giving the audience a look (Harry knew the sorting hat hated having him guess; after all he had been there when Anastasias had been made)

Finally as the feat ended, Harry looked towards the head table where Vlad sat; his dark hair reflected by the light, his deep blue eyes sparkled as he drank his blood.

"This year," Headmaster Dumbledore started as the voices died down, "We will be having Professor Vladimir for our teacher, treat him with respect."

'Notice he didn't mention he was a vampire," Harry mused as Vlad bowed to the crowd and Dumbledore dismissed them.

Hermione and Ron were gathering the first years when Harry approached their group.

"Hey Mark!" Harry called out over the bustle of the older students. Harry reached the first years, and smiled at his cousin. The halfbloods and purebloods who knew of his story stared at him with disbelief.

"Hey Harry," Mark said but not to brightly, "I thought you said something about a troll!" He mock scowled at Harry.

Harry just gave him a mysterious smile as they moved out of the hall and walked toward the staircase.

"It's keeping up the tradition!" Harry moved over the trick step, but paused to think of when that had been invented; it had been a prank war between Sal and him... before they had become fairly good friends.

'_Harry smirked as he added the last touches to the trick step; he waved his wand once more (not that he needed it but it was a good habit to get into once he got back to his tome) and hit around the corner in the shadows. _

_Sal walked down the staircase whistling as he planned a trick on Ethan when his foot was stuck in a fake step. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to pry his foot out of the step, only to have it sink further down into the mock step. _

_"ETHAN!" Harry stepped out of the shadows and laughed loudly, his mocking laughter filing the halls' he strode away to the sound of Sal's shouting._

_"I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Sal bellowed. "YOU HEAR ME!"' _

Harry blinked and came into focus as they rounded the last corner near their dormitory only to see the face of Godric Gryffindor instead of the normal Fat Lady.

Hermione, not to fazed by the changes, said the password with authority, "Ethan." Harry smiled softly. It must be honoring his memory, or taunting him But most likely doing both.

Harry lay down on the bed in his dormitory, his face nuzzled against the pillow as if he tried to smell his father's scent. He missed hearing his laughter and jokes. He missed Sirius and Remus teasing James about his fantasy's over Lily. Harry sighed and lay back in his right side; it would be a new day tomorrow and he hoped the founder's riddle would come into play soon.

* * *

**Hey, I just wanted to ask you all. **

**Should Severus:**

**A. Learn of Harry's other disguise**

**B. Gibe Harry a detention and through some kind of way find out Harry is Ethan (tell me of ways) **

**C. Other**

**Just a standard survey, also what's anyone's saddest movie? Mine has to be Raise you voice.. thought Jay is hot! squeal! I love the British accent!**

Bookworm622


	6. Chapter 6

_If wishes were horses, beggars would ride_

**Chapter six: The detention **

The next morning Harry awoke with a jerk and groaned mentally as he glanced over at the time. It was 4:30 in the morning, the light barley shinning through the windows. Harry sat, the covers falling off his bare chest, threw them over his leg, got up, and stretched. Yawning, he grabbed a clean shirt and changed his pants, but before leaving he glanced in the mirror and remembered a time when he had been here twenty years ago, his father snoozing in the his bed. Harry smiled and blinked, he realized he had not been wearing his glasses. Harry shrugged. He would tell whoever asked that he got contacts.

Feeling the urge to play with the fire still burning in the grates of the fireplace, he strolled down towards the couch and was about to sit down when a muffled snore made him jump up and spin around.

Mark lay there asleep, his dark hair in his face and his hands over his chest. Harry noticed he was shirvering so he quickly conjured a blanket and lay it over his cousin. Mark smiled in his sleep and rolled over to his side, looking more peaceful. Harry frowned thinking of how hard it would be for Mark to get around Hogwarts- when Harry was in first year it took him weeks to find his classes- and decided to show him around when he woke up, which Harry hoped would be soon.

* * *

_Darkness…._

_Green light…_

_Lily…_

_Harry…_

_Must help them…_

* * *

"So this is the entrance to the dungeons, where potions class takes place." Harry waved in a flamboyant way as Mark snickered.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when he heard footsteps coming from the dungeon.

"Hide," Harry hissed at Mark, before pushing him behind a suit of armor without explaining why.

Harry was about to hid when a silky voice said, "Up so early Potter? Getting ready to pull a prank?" Harry whirled around to see Severus- no Professor Snape standing at the entrance of the dungeons, his eyes glittering darkly.

"No sir, I was-," Harry started but was cut off by Snape.

"Detention Potter tonight, 8:00." Severus stalked past him, his robes billowing behind him.

'_Did he take lesson from Salazar?'_ Harry wondered, not at all affected that he got a detention.

"Harry," Mark squeaked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Who was that and why did he give you a detention?"

"That, Mark was Professor Snape, our potions master," Harry said, then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know why he gave me a detention, must have been in a bad mood." Then Harry frowned and re- arranged his words. "Sorry strike that, just stay away from him." Harry moved from his spot and went down the entrance hall stairs, Mark following him. Silence surrounded the two boys until Mark asked, "Why stay away from him?"

"Because Severus Snape has accomplished something I never thought was possible, to be in a permanent bad mood." Harry smiled at Mark, his eyes twinkling.

Mark laughed and soon Harry joined him. At that moment, Harry had forgotten his detention, and his duty to the Fates, but just at that moment.

"Harry, over here!" Dean shouted over the crowd of Gryffindors as Harry came into the portrait later that day. Harry nodded to him, placed his bag down on the chair near the fireplace and went to the bulletin board where the fifth and seventh years were crowded around it.

"Whats up?" Harry said, as he politely pushed through the crowds and stood next to Fred, George, Hermione and Dean.

"This is what's up!" Dean shoved a yellow paper into Harry's hands. Harry raised an eyebrow and read:

**Founder's Riddle**

**Every 20 years five members from each house (years 5 and 7th) will be picked to find the founder's tombs, unlocking the secret of the heirs. **

**You will be picked on according of a magical goblet which narrows down who could be the heirs of each house. **

**5 and 7th years meet in the Great Hall, 6:30. **

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Stupid Goblets," Harry muttered, before handing Dean back the yellow paper.

"Doesn't that sound interesting!" Hermione practically shrieked in his ear. Harry nodded to her but was lost in thought.

'_So that's why neither James nor Tom was recognized as the heirs because they were both in 6th year at the time of the choosing.' _

"But why 5 and 7th years?" Hermione asked, as Dean, Fred and George left leaving Ron to be able to come over to his friends and read the flyer.

"Yeah why?'" Ron asked. Harry blinked and answered, "Because most children come onto their inheritance by age 15 or 17. Mostly purebloods or halfbloods get their family powers by 15." Hermione and Ron looked surprised of how Harry knew this but Harry was not looking at their face but lost on thought of how not to reveal his status of Hogwarts Kin.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, fifth highest mage, sat looking over the fifth and seventh year students who made their way to their respectable tables. Albus immediately spotted Harry, who was laughing about something to Fred and George Weasley.

"Hello students," Albus said as the crowd died down. "This year, their will be what is called Founder's Riddle." Albus made his way to the front of the staff table and uncovered a goblet not unlike the one from the triwizard.

"This cup will decide which five out of your years will be going," Albus said as the buzzing began. Albus distantly heard Harry mutter something about evil goblets. He smiled softly.

"You will be putting your name and a drop of blood on the piece of paper and place it into the cup. Five teachers, me included, will be coming with our adventures to help supervise. You will be getting more information if you are picked." Albus nodded for the teachers to hand out the slips of paper.

"You may begin."

Harry scowled at the paper in front of him as Ron eagerly grabbed one of the quills in the middle of the table and added his name.

"What if your muggleborn, how would we be heirs?" Hermione said, quite loudly. Katie frowned too at the question but put her name down and went to grab a picker.

"Go on Harry," Fred said from beside Harry. Harry sighed, wrote his name, and grabbed one picker. The blood seeped into the parchment and he got up with his fellow Gryffindors but paused, waiting for them to be done.

He watched the parchment fall into the goblet thinking, 'I really got to know about these things.'

After the meeting, Harry made a left turn calling back to his friends he had detention before heading toward the dungeons.

'I am going to tell Severus the truth… I hope he does not react badly. Hell, what am I thinking, of course he will he's Severus!'

Damn.

* * *

"Come in Potter!" Severus barked at Harry as he stood in the doorway.

'Arrogant brat.' Severus thought as he pointed to the caldrons and to the rags with a pointed look on his face. Potter nodded before grabbing a rag and started scrubbing.

Severus felt his thoughts drift to Ethan as he watched Potter with uninterested till he heard Potter start humming a haunting familiar song.

"So Potter why were you in the hallway at five in the morning," Severus said with a look that just said, 'anger management problems.'

"Don't look at me that way," Harry said, throwing the rag in the box next to his foot and grabbed the next one. "I had to do it, it was a promise."

"And a promise is worth a detention with me?" Severus asked, hoping Potter would lose his temper so he could punish him, the old fashion way. Severus normally hated child abusers but when it came to a certain point in his temper when he could not handle anyone, he would do it. Stupid temper.

"A promise is worth it for a friend." Severus scowled and shot him a dirty look. Harry just continued humming that stupid song… so familiar.

"Shut up Potter," Severus said, while trying to figure out why that song sounded so familiar, "You sound like a dieing cat."

Harry smiled, remembering that was one of the things Severus had told him, when they had first studied together.

'"_So Riddle, why are you being so nice to me, a Slytherin?" Severus Snape asked, looking over his book at a humming Ethan. _

"_Cause you're a person who actually likes to do things other then prank people and watch Lily Evans," Ethan said smiling. _

"_Oh shut up!" Severus said, "You sound like a dieing cat." _

"_I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Ethan said looking hurt, and then smiled wryly. "And steal the jobs from bird and dieing cats." Severus blinked and burst out into laughter, filling his normally saddened face with laughter; Ethan snickered too.' _

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Harry said indignantly, "But also trying to steal jobs from birds… and dieing cats"

Severus blinked and stared at Potter, who went back to his cleaning. Severus felt anger build up in him. All the anger he had felt when he was younger, at the world at Ethan for living with him.

Harry looked up, feeling the sudden cackle of magic and was about to put up a shield, which he knew would drain his strength when he was thrown back across the classroom and hit the bookcase, the last thing he felt was the large books pounding his body.

Severus Snape slide back against his chair panting. That was one hell of a magical outburst. Looking around, he realized he had blown P- no Ethan- no Harry into his bookcase, the bookcase currently rained books down against the unconscious boy.

"Damn it!" He cursed before rising, made his way down to the other side of the dungeon, and fished him out.

Harry had forming bruises on his face, arms and his breathing was ragged, as if he broke his ribs.

Holding him to his chest, he made his way into the back of his office and into his living area; he placed him down on his black leather couch before flooing Albus.

After doing so, he went back to the couch and stood over Harry when a voice, an annoying relative asked, "Whose that your next victim? Or your son, never mind that last comment, just doesn't get any blood on the couch." Severus shot the portrait a dirty look before settling in the armchair, accidentally falling asleep as Albus came in.

* * *

"Severus?" Albus's face came swimmingly into view.

"Albus?" He croaked, then remembered the events from the day and looked over at the couch to a not so injured Harry Potter.

"Is he alright?" Severus asked, getting up to examine him. He touched the boys forehead, checking for forehead.

"I didn't know you raped people? Seriously!" His relative exclaimed from his portrait. Severus just shot him a look and went back to Harry.

"How is he?" Severus looked at an amused Albus Dumbledore.

"Fine, he had a few fractured ribs and bruises but they're fine now, he may be sore that's all. Now about that portrait…" He trailed off his eyes twinkling like the sun. Severus was about to answer when Harry groaned softly and stirred.

"I'll leave you alone then," Albus stepped out of the living room.

"Severus?" Harry croaked, his eyes looking around tiredly.

"Yes," Severus asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I had to it was time." Severus felt the old feeling of sadness erupt in him but he smiled softly at Harry. Reaching out he hugged him, Harry tensed slightly but leaned into the hug of his old friend.

"And it starts! Oh my eyes!" cried the portrait dramatically. Harry drew back from the hug, his eyes brows raised.

"What was that about?"

"Never mind that…" Severus said quickly. "What do you think of the Founder's Riddle?"

* * *

**Hey Loves!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chappie! Also I would like to tell you about another Timetravel story of mine called, Gryffindor's Secret. I hope you guys get around to reading it! **

**Review!**

**Bookworm622**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Yearbook memories **

Hermione Granger ran her finger over the spins of the leather bound books looking for a specific book called, Powers of the Fates. The book was… not there.

'Where is it? The last to check that book out was…' Hermione made her eyes to the card system, which was odd for many people, because many did not care for the cards but Hermione liked to see who check out the books, incase the book went missing and she could track it down, like now.

'Ahh here is the card… The last person to check it out was Ethan Riddle. Whose is he?' Hermione wondered as she made her way back to her study group that consisted of Ginny, Jane (a girl in Ginny's dorm) and Alexia (a fourth year Ravenclaw.)

The girls were huddled at the table in the back of the stacks, giggling and whispering to each other over a thick book. Hermione grabbed a chair and sat in the middle of Jane and Ginny.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione whispered. Ginny smiled at her friend and said, "Yearbook of 78'"

Hermione looked down at the book in front of her and turned the page to different pictures, one specifically caught her eye. Two young men of 17 stood next to a sleeping, their faces lined with laughter lines. The man next to the sleeping figure was tall and had deep brown hair, which fell into his handsome face and blue eyes. The other man had messy black hair, his hazel eyes twinkled happily behind glasses. Hermione immediately knew who this was it was James Potter.

'The resemblance is startling,' Hermione thought, looking James Potter **as** he flicked the sleeping figure, which was leaning against an old willow tree.

Hermione looked down at the caption under the picture it said, '**Poor Remus Lupin is tormented by James Potter and Sirius Black. Poor guy! Lily, keep more of a leash on him!' **

"Oh my! That's Sirius Black, he's so HOT!" James giggled but Alexia frowned.

"But he's a criminal!"

"A hot criminal, he can come into my house anytime." Ginny snickered as Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, while Hermione was imagining poor Sirius being tormented by Jane.

Jane turned her eyes back to the other person in the picture and gasped.

"Wow that looks so much like Harry!"

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, her eyes looking sad at the young mischievous Potter. "He seems so happy!"

Hermione decided to get the conversation away from James Potter and said, "You guys want to go show this to Harry. Maybe Harry can tell us why they are tormenting poor Professor Lupin."

"Sure." The others agreed, while Ginny checked the book out, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the entrance of the library, where the others were waiting impatiently.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor, hoping Harry would be here for lunch however, she spotted Mark Evans. He sat alone, while the other kids in his year laughed and talked about their first week at Hogwarts.

Hermione winced sympathetically; she knew what it was like to have no friends, to be on your own.

'If only they knew how much Harry likes spending time with him!' Hermione thought, thinking of Harry's happy chatter of about the time he spent with Mark.

"Hey Mark," She called out. Mark head shot up at the call his eyes meeting hers.

"Hey Hermione," he whispered back, as she sat down.

"You know where Harry is?" Hermione asked.

Mark shook his head, and then got a thoughtful expression.

"I think he's near the old willow outside," Mark answered. Hermione shot up and as the she turned the yearbook fell out of her bag and onto the table, a page opened. Mark looked at the picture of four people.

Three were young men. The one on the left of the red-headed women, who had deep green eyes that reminded Marks of Harry, laughed and slide her arm around the waist of… Harry?

"What the?!" Mark exclaimed as Hermione whipped around, and it drew the attention of the rest of the Gryffindors. They crowded around, leaving a space for Hermione to sit down.

"What is this?" Fred Weasley asked who had come with a few other seventh years.

"It's a photograph duh!" A feisty fourth year said smirking but turned her eyes to the picture.

"Whats wrong Evans frightened of moving things? That explains the lack of friends!" said James Kinling, surrounded by his posse.

"So I don't move?" An amused voice said from behind Hermione. Everyone turned their eyes to Harry Potter, who was standing casually next to the table, his hands in his pocket, his eyes shining with power.

"I-I-I," James Kinling stuttered. Harry got a cool smirk on his face and said coolly, "Whats the matter Kinling? Cat got you tongue." Hermione almost shivered when he said thins. He sounded so powerful so… Slytherin. Kinling diverted his eyes and shook his head before moving away from Mark, leaving an empty spot.

Harry plopped down in the empty spot, but shouted after Kinling, "Thanks for the spot!" Harry turned his attention to the picture, smiling at the young men, who laughed and pocked each other while the young woman, mock chided her boyfriend.

"Wow, Harry," Mark whispered, but everyone hear him. "This is your Dad?" Harry nodded and pointed out the young women.

"This was my mum," Harry said, but then gave a wryly smile, "her name was Lily Evans."

* * *

Harry James Potter stared into the eyes of Zeus, while keeping himself cool and trying not to blow the head off the Sky Lord. Zeus smirked as he continued his speech about the wizard kind, how they were stupid and ignorant and how they should be destroyed, all while watching the young wizard stare back at him coolly with steely blue eyes. 

'Tal about ignorant!' Harry thought, scowling mentaly.

"So," Zeus drawled brining his brother, Poseidon, closer to him with a wave of his hand. His wife scowled at her husband's arrogance. Athena shook her head at her Dad's ignorance and Ares smirked, but for a different t reason. He could feel the anger and resentment steaming off the young man in front of the Gods.

"I," Harry whispered, his eyes dancing with sudden inner power. "must tell you m y real identity before you go off to my race. I am Lord Fate."

Zeus's face paled and he almost gapped at the young man before saying, "Prove it." Harry scowled and pointed his finger to a statue of Zeus, made of pure gold. It crumbled into dust before floating away with fierce winds.

"That enough? Or would you like for me to get an identity check?" Harry drawled with a voice that would have made Sal proud.

"N-no," Zeus stammered looking at his statue with a sad look. "It's great to have you here My Lord. The wizard kind is brilliant-," Harry cut him off with a look of 'Do you think bribing me will do anything?'

"I am leaving," Harry announced after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" Hera asked.

"I have done my report and it's up to shape." Harry looked around coldly but then broke into a heart-warming smile. "Don't blow anyone up Zeus."

He winked at them before disappearing in a flash of flames.

* * *

Ron Weasley looked over the chessboard where his friend was sitting, his deep green eyes lit with happiness. Harry really was not paying attention to the game, but was winning. Harry smiled at the banter of the students, the warmness in everyone's faces. A home. 

Harry blinked and got up from the seat and nodded to a shocked Ron before heading out to write a letter to Sirius.

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_I miss seeing you guys (even in pink!) and I can't wait till X-mas break. _

_This year there is something called the Founder's Riddle. I think you may have heard of it, but you and Dad weren't in it because 5 and 7th years are choosen from a goblet- what is it with these evil goblets?- after they put their names and blood on a piece of paper. I hope they are choosen soon; the tention in the school is so heavy you can cut it with a spoork. _

_Love _

_Harry Potter, the boy-who- hates- goblets!_

* * *

As he made his way back from the owlery, a voice whispered, "Harry!" Harry was alert immediately, only to grin sheepishly at Hermione and Ron, who were looking excited. 

"Whats up?" Harry asked to the two cheerful friends.

"We're in the Founder's Riddle! Professor Dumbledore came into the common room a few minuets after you left telling us, you, me Ron, Fred and George won" Hermione squealed happily before Ron could get a word in otherwise.

Harry nodded calmly before thinking,' What have I gotten my self into?' Then he blinked. 'Wow I think that way to much for my liking!"

* * *

_Dear Hater of Goblets,_

_Man do you have bad luck! _

_**That's not a good way to start a letter Padfoot. There are elementry skills-**_

_Yeah, Yeah, yeah, I bet you read a book on it sometime before. Anyway Harry, I can't wait till X-mas break, your going down Pronglet!_

_**Notice you wrote Pronglet, he is the son of James and Lily Potter, two evil genius in pranking!**_

_Whatever! Its been a slow week for us. I wonder who will be picked for Founder's Riddle.._

_**Potential Heir of course, duh! Pads you have to read-**_

_Quiet PMS!_

_**-tackles Padfoot-**_

_-fights for the quill only getting it long enough to write-_

_Love,_

_Sirius_

_**Moony**_

* * *

**Hey loves!**

**This is short but sweet. Now you may be asking why I added the Gods in there… Well I felt like it was time to show a little Gods that's all. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Bookworrm622**


	8. Chapter 8

**_HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
**

**Chapter eight: First job**

_Harry gripped Sirius's lifeless body, his eyes filling with tears. He didn't care for anyone else staring at him, all he felt was pain, anguish and a horrible pain that was gathering in his heart. _

_"Why," He whispered," Why did you have to take Sirius from me?" Harry sobbed. He clutched his godfather, his dad to his chest. _

_"My Lord," a genitive voice asked from behind him. Harry turned his hardened emerald eyes upon Lady Fate. _

_"Why'd you take him from me?" He asked, his face showing his anguish. "Why did you take something from me that I can't get back?" _

_"He'll be there at the Fate's castle." _

_"But he won't be here, I won't be able to hug him, hear him laugh, feel his love? Why did you take him away from me? I could have prevented this!" His emotion showed as his magic cackled loudly in the air. _

_"I-I," Lady Fate said, taken back. She knew he met a lot to him but…_

_"No," Harry said, "This is something you can't fix, because you caused it." Harry swept out of the room; Sirius's body levitating after him, his white robes billowing after him. _

Harry woke up panting, his shirt sticking to his chest, damp from sweat.

"It's just a dream," he reassured himself, hoping his seer powers hadn't kicked in.

Rolling over and looking at the clock, he groaned and muttered in Elvin, "Stupid training habit!" He got up and made his way to the bathroom, his feet freezing under the cold tiles.

The torches, currently put, made it hard to see, so when Harry crashed into the door of the bathroom, he cursed loudly in parseltounge- a habit he got from Sal- and glared at the torches, which flared with fire. He then grinned.

"Yes," He muttered, stripping his clothes and activating the water. "I have my elemental powers back!"

The hot water poured down his back, making Harry moan in content. There was nothing better than hot water after a bad dream… chocolate works though.

Harry grabbed his pant and got dressed quickly, but frowned realizing he had not grabbed a shirt. Instead of conjuring one, he opened his trunk and searched for one of his Hogwarts shirts.

'Training shirt, hey there's my Fate robes- I really should put them somewhere safer- Ah here is a shirt.' Harry thought, grabbing the shirt and straightening up. However, he looked over his shoulder to see his back, the crisscross scars on his back a painful reminder of what happened almost 20 years ago.

"I miss you Dad," he murmured buttoning the shirt up and grabbing a book from his bedside table. An illusion was on the book to make it look like a Quidditch book however, it was a book Salazar had written before he- Ethan- had arrived.

Harry leaned against the couch in the common room, feeling at peace since he had left Lupin manor; however, Sirius was not as peaceful as Harry was now.

* * *

_I raced into the smallest room of private drive, panting and wincing as my leg gave another flare of pain. I glanced around, only to find it bare of life; but my senses picked up blood- recent blood. _

_I raced down the deserted house stairs and flung open the cupboard- something Harry had told me about when he was telling me about his childhood. _

_Harry lay there mangled, his arm twisted into a painful position. Bruises littered over his arm, finger marks on his neck. His back was bloody and caked with blood, new and old. The stench of pain and misery filled my senses. I gagged and bit back a sob at the sight of my godson. _

_"NO Harry," I moaned kneeling next to my godson's limp form. "Please don't be dead! I love you too much don't leave me!" I sobbed as I touched him cold flesh. I knew he was dead but that did not hold back the crazy thoughts of him anytime waking up and smiling that beautiful smile at me and saying he was 'fine.' _

_I glanced around the cupboard, found a journal- the one James had given Harry, and opened it to the last page. I gasped and blinked back tears as I realized his last entry had been just hours before. _

_6-22-95_

_Hello this is me, Harold James Potter, my last will and testament. Yes this means I am dead… dead. Wow that feels weird to right. Now, no matter how I died, either it was from my uncle or Voldemort it is NOT anyone's fault. Now get that through your thick skulls. _

_I, Harry James Potter, being in sound and mind- enough Sirius I kn0ow I wasn't always- will distribute my collections to the following-_

_Sirius, I know right now you may be thinking it's your fault that you didn't get there or that you were to late but like I said, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!!! I love you, no matter how I died, I will always be right there with you, guiding you through whatever you face. Trust me, I know that sounds corny but I love you and I want you to know that- _

_The entry stopped there, his handwriting had wavered for the first paragraph but this one had been solid till the end. I sobbed and held his body to my chest, wishing that the cruel Fate hadn't taken my baby away from me. _

_"NO, not Harry," I sobbed. _

_"Sirius Wake up!" _

Sirius woke with a start, looking around his room in Lupin cottage, his eyes wide, his face drenched with sweat.

"No, not Harry," Sirius moaned, not realizing it was a dream; Remus Lupin placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's just a dream Siri," he whispered.

"No," Sirius said, flying out of the bed, startling Remus. "I have to see Harry." Remus blinked and ran after his friend.

"He's at school and its four in the morning, it's not likely he's awake, remember Prongs at his age?" Remus tried to joke but it wasn't working Sirius was more distressed than ever. He was panicky searching for the floo powder.

"Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts!" He yelled before stepping though. Sirius looked around wildly, before finding Harry sitting in front of the couch, his face shown with happiness. But before Harry could say anything, Sirius ran over and engulfed Harry in a hug. Sirius kissed the top of his head, running a hand through his godson's hair.

"You're alive," he whispered, happy to see his godson, alive.

Harry, who had been momentarily stunned, pulled back from the hug and flashed his godfather a wide grin.

"If course I am alive," Harry said, but his smile faded. "Did something happen?"

Sirius took a breath before sitting down next to Harry, telling his tale. Harry nodded and let Sirius speak.

"It's alright Sirius," Harry said. "I worry about you too. I will never go out that way!" Harry laughed softly.

"O-Okay," Sirius muttered, now embarrassed as he looked over the reckless thing he had done. What if someone had been in here beside Harry? He could have been caught all over a stupid dream.

Harry yawned and leaned against his godfather's shoulder. His eyes felt heavy. Sirius smiled and transformed into Padfoot before settling on his godson's stomach as Harry lay down to get some sleep.

* * *

"Hello My lord," Harry whipped around, only to meet the eyes of Lady Fate.

"Hey Milady," Harry said smiling. She handed him a paper, before sitting down on the crescent shaped stonewall next to Harry.

_First Job_

_Universe 34_

Harry raised an eyebrow at Lady Fate before thinking of what universe this was. A file came up in his mind.

1981-_Harry Potter dead at age one and three months- at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Lily and James Potter devastated._

_ 1985- Potter girl born, named Roxanne. _

_1988- Another daughter born to Potter's. Alexandra Potter. _

_1991- Last Potter child born- Girl. Names Rose Potter. _

_1994- James Potter named top Auror; Lily Potter becomes a healer at St. Mugnos. _

_Roxanne Potter- Red hair, blue eyes, resembles both mother and father. Spoiled, is thought to be the one with the power… Age 10_

_Alexandra Potter- Brown hair and blues eyes, follows Roxanne everywhere; Age 7_

_Rose Potter- Red hair, hazel eyes. Sweet, intelligent, has a knack for getting into trouble. Age 5. _

_James Potter- Age 38, top Auror; devastated over lose of only son, Harry Potter, wife is Lily Potter. _

_ Lily Potter- Wife to James Potter, healer at St. Mugnos. Never got over loss of son… Age 38_

Harry sighed and turned his eyes to Lady Fate.

"When do I leave? And why?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Well My Lord," Lady Fate said, "you will be protecting your family from your Voldemort, who has somehow managed to get to that universe. This being you first job, I arranged for an middle aged shop keeper to need help with his Quidditch shop. He has two flats above his shop, which the top one he will let you stay in if you work for him.

"Your name is Griffin Riley, who has lost his parents to Voldemort in the 80's. You have lived at your old American school before it got attacked, leaving you to move back to Britain. You can choose what you look like, I will first be sending us back to the Fate's castle, so prepare for it."

Hermione and Ron snuck up in their sleeping friend before saying a mental count down. Ron held the bucket of water, Hermione her wand.

"1…"

* * *

"2…" Lady Fate said, drawling out the two. Harry narrowed his eyes. What was going on here?

* * *

"3.." Hermione and Ron, both grabbed their friend, but instead of him waking up, they felt a jerk, the familiar feeling of traveling of a portkey washing over them.

* * *

Harry landed with an ungraceful thump on the ground of the entrance hall, he turned his eyes to meet… Hermione's.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked turning to Lady Fate.

"Well," Lady Fate said awkwardly, "I thought you would need some help with your first job so I made sure they would come and try to wake you before you left…"

"Left for what?" Hermione shrieked, looking around in shock. Ron just rubbed his head and looked around surprised.

Harry sighed and got up before leading them to the all to familiar room where he had first met Lady Fate.

"I time traveled," Harry said, his back to his friend, his eyes gleaming in the fire light. "A few months ago actually. I – Ethan Riddle- had to save my father from dieing. Voldemort from our time had gone to kill my father before he had me. Of course, you know that you cannot timetravel for more than five years without permission of the Fates, which I got. That left me in debt to the Fates, which I am repaying now."

Hermione blinked and played her friend's words over in his head. It all made sense but why now and what if it took up more time.

"A year at universe 34 will only be ten minutes of our time," Harry said as if he were reading her thoughts.

Any questions Ron?" Harry asked his silent friend.

"Why do we have to go?" Ron asked rudely. Hermione elbowed him but Harry laughed.

"Because I'm guessing Lady Fate decided that I needed help on my first job and she thought you two will be perfect."

Harry, now in the disguise of Griffin Riley, stood at the entrance hall of the Fates castle, his best friends, Hermione Granger, or also known as Emily Jackson and Ronald Weasley, or also known as Josh Sizemore.

Hermione had blonde hair (which Ron and Harry had laughed at) and light green eyes.

Harry had sandy brown hair with deep blue eyes. Harry smiled softly and turned to Ron, who had black hair and brown eyes.

"Ready M- Harry," She almost called him My Lord but was glad she caught it. That would ruin a lot of background story.

"Yeah," Harry breathed before grabbing his friends hands and letting Lady Fate's magic wrap round the trio before they disappeared with a flash of silver light

* * *

.

**Happy thanksgiving! I would like to thanks all my reviewers and my best friend, who helped me with this chapter! Thanks Padfoot!**

**Bookworm622**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A darkened alley, scary boss and James Potter..**

**Harry **fell on the ground of a darkened alley, back up, his face pressed against the hardened ground.

"Thanks Merlin," Harry muttered, "that I don't have to wear glasses anymore!"

Hermione, who had landed in a large puddle of to the left of Harry glared at Ron, who had his butt stuck in a trash can. Harry got up and took one glance at Ron before his laughter filled to empty alley.

"Oh yeah," Ron grumbled, "laugh at the guy with his butt stuck in a can!" Hermione, who had gotten up wet, finally couldn't take it anymore and snickered.

Harry strode over to Ron and helped him out, a grin on his face. Hermione glanced at her friend, sighed and shook her head.

"What are we going to do know?" She asked shivering as a rat skittered by, squeaking as it did so. Harry glanced at the rat, frowned, took out his wand and levitated it. The rat squeaked in shock and tried to get away. Harry murmured something under his breath and a warm yellow light enveloped the rat. The rat relaxed and Harry set it down and let it skitter away.

"What did you do?" Hermione shrieked. She hated rats- especially after the Peter Pettigrew incident.

"It was injured, it needed help!" Harry said indignantly. It was his job to protect earth and everything on it.

Hermione scowled and leaned against the doorway of the room they were sharing. Harry was currently going through the job ads, muttering to himself. Ron was playing with a rubber ball, throwing it against the wall.

"Well," Hermione said exasperated.

"I have found a job as a Quidditch helper at Old Jake's Quidditch shop that gives you a flat, 2 gallons per week and food. It's the only thing worth taking. Tom won't let us stay here for more than a day without paying and its five gallons per night. I suggest we take it."

Hermione scowled but though Harry was right. It was better than having to work at the Leaky Cauldron with drunken bums hanging over you.

Harry examined the stuffy flat that he, Hermione and Ron were sharing during their time in this universe.

It was small, with a living room, three bedrooms of medium size and a kitchen and bathroom. The walls were stained and patched, the carpet dirty and ragged.

"Well," Harry said, placing his bags down. "We should fix this up." Hermione looked disgusted as she made her way to her bedroom, on occasion making a noise of disgust, while Ron made his way to the kitchen. It was covered in dirt and dust. He opened the refrigerator, grimaced, and backed away in shock. There was nothing in there, except spiders.

Hermione looked at her room. It had a full sized bed, with no sheets on it and a dresser, which was dusty and old looking.

Hermione, despite her living conditions, grinned as an idea came to her. A new project came to her.

A full blown out clean up!

Harry gathered his money and bought the paint in various colors, the carpet and the cleaning supplies, while Hermione and Ron made their plans to their rooms.

"I," Harry said over the bags, "have got the stuff." He placed them down on the ragged couch. Hermione nodded and said, "We'd better get the furniture out of here." Harry nodded and go tout his wand and flicked it. They were gone, with a hardware floor, no furniture, dirty walls and windows and no food.

Brilliant.

Harry decided he'd do the living room. He currently had an old pair of Dudley's jeans on and a tank top on, his face dripping with sweat as he washed the floor, scrubbing hard.

Finally getting the last bit of dirt, he went over to the radio, which was perched on the actually clean windowsill. The cool air of the afternoon came in, refreshing Harry. He grinned and turned on the music.

"Hello witches and wizards," said the radio announcer. "This is muggle hour and we'd like to say….." The radioman paused in a semi-dramatic moment. "HAVE A GREAT SUMMER KIDS!!"

"Here's _Always_ by Salvia…"

**_I hear, a voice say, "Don't be so blind"_**

Harry snorted and grinned. He heard that voice all the time and her name was Lady Fate. He straightened up and stretched. His tank top covered the scars on his back well enough but he was glad he suggested they take different rooms. Hermione had the kitchen, Ron the bathroom and then they would all tackle painting their rooms.

_**It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide  
Am I, your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry **_

Harry grabbed the paint roller and the plastic holder and opened the tan paint for the walls. It gleamed as Harry stirred it. Tapping the stick on the side, he placed it in the plastic tin before he placed some paint in the tin and he rolled the paint roller in it before starting on the wall near the door. He rolled it up and down while listening to the lyrics..

**_Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you_**

**_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude.  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you._**

The door flew open, startling Harry but not enough for him to jump. He placed the roller in the tin near his feet before facing his large boss. He was fat, purple faced and reminded him way to much of his uncle. Harry stared at his boss determinedly as his boss examined the living room before turning to his employee with a scowl on his face, wrinkling his mustache under his nose.

"What is going on Boy?" He hissed at Harry. Harry blinked and shook his head, mentally of course, and said clearly, "We're cleaning up the flat." His voice was cool and his eyes swirling in mystery and power. Jake Andiron, the boss of the whole Quidditch place and the flats that were above his shop, nodded and huffed, "Well, boy, don't disturb my business." He turned and slammed the door, making the windows rattle. Harry snorted.

What business? Drinking and smoking?

He ran a hand though his grimy hair, took up the paint roller, and started on the next walls, his muscles gleaming with sweat.

**__****_Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you._**

Hermione scrubbed the now clean marble cabinet as the music from the living room floated to her. She, feeling curiosity, glanced through the glass window of the kitchen to see Harry, even in a different appearance, seemed to radiant power. His muscles gleamed with sweat. She felt her face heat up.

Her hair was in a ponytail, her clothes her old muggle ones. Jean shorts and a red shirt that said The Elves did it!

She managed to clean up the table as she thought over the events of the past days.

One, she was in an alternate universe, something she never thought was possible.

Two, she was working in a flat with her two best friends, who were both cleaning.

Three, the Potters were alive here, minus Harry. She had read the transcript Lady Fate had given Harry.

But why was Harry involved with this? Yeah he was in debt but that was not a reason to take them out of school.

No, Hermione thought, they weren't losing any school time. They looked like they were asleep in their beds. Not in an alternate universe were Voldemort was in a war.

She sighed and opened the window, the sky was clear, cloudless. It was beautiful out there.

She looked at her half finished job. But not in here..

**I feel, like you don't want me around.  
I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around  
Its all, been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound.**

**Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you**

**I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you.**

**I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you.**

**I left my head around your heart.  
Why would you tear my world apart?**

**Always... always... always... always...**

**I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?  
Was it all, just a part of your plan  
The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound.**

**I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you.  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you.**

**I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you.**

**Always... always... always...**

Ron Weasley scowled and finished with the bathroom. He had used about fifty towels, squished about ten times as many spiders and was now standing looking over his work. It was a decent sized bathroom. There was a marble sink, a tile floor and a bath large enough for three people.

"Good job," said a voice in his ear. Ron turned to his best friend, whose shirt had tan stains on it, his face gleaming with sweat but a satisfied look on his face.

Ron went into the newly transformed living room with a wide eyes look of wonder.

It was painted a rich tan color, the trim a white color. The couch was restored and a nice blue color. The fireplace cackled happily filling the room with heat. There was a bookcase next to the window and a table, a deep brown color, in front of the fireplace. There were a few other decorations on the room. Ron grinned at his friend work.

Hermione came out of the kitchen, her shirt soaked with sweat. She took one look at the living room and grinned. It was perfect.

It was a Tuesday and it was Harry's turn to work. He was leaning against the register as the customer he had just served left with four brooms for his children. He grinned happily and placed the money on the register.

Inwardly he was angry, this money wouldn't be given to them- maybe a gallon or two- but the rest would go to their boss's drinking problem. Harry had advised to his friend to stay away from their boss when he was drinking.

Trust me, he knew a lot about drunk people and one thing was to stay away from them.

The bell to the shop sang out as Harry glanced up from his magazine. He looked around in surprise to see no one.

A stifled cry of sadness met his ears. Harry looked over the counter to see a young girl with auburn hair, deep hazel eyes and tears tinkling down her sweet face. Harry felt his head click for whom this was.

Rose Potter, his sister in every way- except the fact that he was dead in this universe.

Harry around the counter and squatted down next to the little girl. She sniffed and when spotting his said softly, "Do you know where my Daddy is?" Harry sighed and whispered, "I don't know child, what is his name?"

"His name is James Potter, messy black hair and eyes like mine," she whispered before saying a little louder, "My name is Rose Potter."

Harry gave her a gentle smile before saying, "I'm Griffin Jameson." He looked around through the windows of the shop seeing crowds pass by the shop. James must be crazy in panic, losing his daughter in this crowd.

"How about you get on my shoulders so you can look over the crowds," he said, before she nodded. He lifted her onto his shoulders and was out the door ("Duck Rose.") He made his way through the crowd as Rose looked around for her Dad.

A couple of minutes passed before Rise cried out, "Daddy!" Harry frowned and looked around. A gentle tap his shoulder made him turn around. James Potter stood there, his eyes a worried hazel, laden with the burdens of war. His messy hair was black as ever, his face wrinkled with grief.

"So your Mr. Potter?" he asked. He let down Rose before sticking out his hand. James looked over Harry before taking it.

"Griffin Jameson," he said as they shook hands. James face relaxed a little as Rose hugged his lef happily. He smiled and said, "Thank you for finding my daughter."

"She wandered in the shop I work at so I brought her out here," he said simply before saying, after he looked at his watch, "I'd better go, I have to get to work."

"Where do you work?" James called after him.

"Old Jake's Quidditch shop!" he called back before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**__****Sorry its been so long but I thank you for your patients! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wish for some suggestions to what happens next! **

**__****Thanks again!**

**__****R&R**

**__****Bookworm622**


End file.
